Home
by RoxiWright
Summary: Jane and the gang head out to a karaoke bar, one-shot, fluff, songfic,


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

They'd just solved a huge case. Jane smirked. _We are ALWAYS just solving huge cases. _She couldn't help but thinking feeling a little cocky. She looked at the medical examiner who was flashing her a dimpled smile and Jane felt her heartbeat quicken.

"We're going to some place new tonight to celebrate." Jane said attempting not to blush. _Keep cool Jane. You can handle serial killers and almost dying every day there is absolutely no reason for you to get nervous about inviting your best friend to go out with you and your buddies to celebrate. No reason to blush. _"Korsak really wanted to go. So are you in? I think it's just a different bar."

"That would be lovely Jane, just let me go get my purse." Maura said grinning.

Jane nodded and waited for the other woman.

An hour later Jane and Maura found themselves crammed in a booth at a small karaoke bar along with Frost, Korsak, and Frankie. Jane frowned. "You didn't tell me it was a karaoke bar."

"Relax Jane it might be fun." Maura said reaching over and putting a comforting hand on the detective's arm.

"I'm not singing." Jane said with a bit of a growl.

Korsak spoke up. "You don't have to Janie, Frankie and Frost are going to they lost a bet. That's why we're here. You can sing if you want Doc." He said looking at the blonde.

"I think I might. It could be a rather enjoyable experience." Maura was grinning, excited about the chance to have a new experience.

Jane just grumbled and ordered a beer while she listened. _These people are awful. _Pretty soon she found herself joking along with her brother and her partner about the people singing. She was even beginning to enjoy herself after her fourth drink. Then it was Frankie and Frost's turn at the mic. Jane cheered loudly on her way to being drunk.

"What are they going to sing?" Jane asked looking at her ex partner.

"They have to sing 'I Feel Pretty." Korsak answered with a grin. "We had a bet on how long Frost would last at the last crime scene before throwing up."

Jane laughed. Maura frowned. "That's a terrible thing to bet about." She chastised to two detectives.

"I'm sure that Frost was on board if he's singing I feel pretty." Jane replied quickly. "It's just for fun Maur."

Maura sighed but smiled at the brunette. _If she says it's okay then it's probably okay. I mean Barry doesn't seem to mind. He looks like he's having fun. Frankie does too. I'm impressed that they don't seem the least bit embarrassed by their performance. _Maura watched the men sing. She couldn't help but wonder if it would be enjoyable to sing in front of everyone.

Jane stared at the blonde. _She's making that cute face again. The one she gets when she's trying to understand something. God I want to kiss her so badly. _Jane shook the thought from her head and ordered another drink. She knew she should stop drinking before everything she'd been thinking about came gushing out of her but she also knew that it was becoming increasingly harder to be smashed up against the blonde and not just reach out and touch her.

"Are you gonna sing Maur?" Jane asked carefully trying to keep her speech understandable. She knew that if Maura knew she was drunk that there was no way she was letting her order anything more to drink.

"It would be fun don't you think?"

Jane chuckled. "Oh yeah a blast."

"If I do it you have to sing once too." Maura said biting her lip in both nerves and excitement.

Jane thought about it for a moment. _She'll go up there and sing if I agree. I could watch her and it wouldn't be weird. And I could get a little bit of space. I can do this. Besides I don't sing nearly half as bad as some of the people here tonight. _"Alright." Jane agreed. "I'll sing and then you can sing." Jane nodded. They watched the people walk on stage one after another as Jane tried to think of a song.

With her turn quickly approaching she knew she had to choose a song. With a smile her song choice came to her in an instant. As she approached the stage she couldn't help but smile. _It's not like she'll know I'm singing for her. _Jane thought with a half smile.

The music stared and Jane looked around the bar. Hardly anyone seemed to be paying attention to her which she was fine with. Then her eyes wandered to her table where Maura was watching. Before she had a chance to process what was happening the music started.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

Jane tried to look away from the blonde as she sang but she found it increasingly difficult. Her heart began pounding. _Oh god she's going to know. _She thought with a bit of a panic.

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

Maura was smiling at the detective. Her own heart rate increased at the sight of the lanky brunette. She'd always loved Jane' speaking voice but listening to her sing was like nothing she'd ever experience. But when her eye's met Jane's she couldn't help but feel a bit startled.

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

Jane couldn't stop once she began even when she saw the realization hit the blonde. _She knows I'm singing to her. _For Jane, everything and everyone but Maura seemed to fade away.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
_

Maura stared for a long moment. _She's singing to me. She's in love with me. She feels the same._ Maura felt the color rising to her cheeks. She could tell the song was drawing to a close.

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

You put your arms around me and I'm home

As the final chorus ended Jane walked slowly back to her table unaware of anything but Maura. She didn't hear the polite applause, or see the way her brother was watching her. All she saw was Maura, who stood to meet her.

Maura pulled Jane outside of the bar rather abruptly. "Did you mean it." She asked softly. It was cold and she could see her breath as it hit the air but it didn't matter. "Jane did you mean to sing that to me. or was it just a random choice." She asked even though she knew the answer.

Jane felt sobered instantly by the bite in the air. Maura was standing close to her though so she felt warm. "Does it matter?" she asked kicking the ground.

"Of course it matters Jane." Maura ran her hand over Jane's cheek. "Did you mean it?" she asked again.

Jane nodded slowly unable to look away any longer. "Yes." She confirmed.

Maura leaned in, her eyes fluttered closed and kissed she Jane gently. It wasn't a long kiss or passionate and rough like she had imagined their first kiss would be like but she knew that it was better than that because when their lips touched, for the first time in a long while Maura felt whole. "I feel that way too." she mumbled barely breaking away from Jane.

"I love you." Jane said softly.

Maura smiled. "I love you too."

As Maura wrapped her arms around Jane she couldn't help but smile. Only one word came to mind. _Home. _

* * *

**A/N: The idea wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway thank you for reading please review. Tell me if you liked it or hated it. Love and Hugs R. W. **_  
_


End file.
